farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Theboy1001/Archive2
Promotion Congrats, you're now a b'crat. 22:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I am happy to see this. Congrats. --Cinty Talk 09:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) 3 little thing *A funny page with a brilliant image: RED DOG. *Some useful idea to improve our CSS: Forum:CSS. *And finally some selfish aiming to a page: Farmville_Wiki:RfA/Cinty --Cinty Talk 09:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Archives and ... *Thanks for the promotion. No more useless words to an anonymus users talk page. Simple delete or rename. *Archives: There is nothing new under the sun. Most of the time I am just recycle oders ideas/forms/templates. I am happy if someone else find something useful too in my edits. (Here is the original archive template: Mafia Wars - Template:Archives) --Cinty Talk 12:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Cinty Please remove "rollback" from Cinty, it is included in Administrator. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bot Yes, it can. I will add it to my list of things to do :) Ajraddatz Talk 14:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Images I love images. More is better. ;) And Yes I can try to add less and mostly thumbs. I'd like to save almost everything because later it could be interesting to remember the past.--Cinty Talk 11:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi I don`t want to be on someoane`s side or anything but I really like how Cinty did the Storage page . RfR It is best to have all RfRs on the same pace (like what Wikipedia does). Since rb is such a small user right. Ajraddatz Talk 19:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) RfA Page Hey, please look at both the Project:RfA and Project:Requests for rollback pages. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 17:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :So... I don't know what the maximum time for a RFA is, but I'm sure my RFA should be finished by now. . 12:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Crop Mastery vs Mastery Signs Page I think that the Crop Mastery and Mastery Sign pages should be merged. They bot hhave information which compliment each other, but they leave readers in the dark when they can only read one of the articles. Thoughts? Hans P 02:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin colours Answered on my talk page. Ajraddatz Talk 23:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi ive been waiting for a while now for someone to reply to my rollbak request! I noticed that you were reminded by someone before for a reply so i thought i would as the page dosen't seem to get checked that often! Rule 1 - 09 of february 2010 GMT Event Template Hey, what do you think of using User:Gakhaas/Template:Event as a standard template for events? As far as I know all events have an image associated with it, a starting date and an ending date. Do you think it's a good idea to use this for all events, or do you feel there's something missing or any other comments? Gakhaas 21:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Please delete some images for me Hi Theboy1001! Can you please delete some images for me that I uploaded as found better ones to use and I don't know how to delete the old ones. The images are: :Unwither_Ring_Info.png (file) Sexy Farmer 123 KB :Unwither_Ring_popup.png (file) Sexy Farmer 57 KB :Unwither_Ring_Box-icon.png (file) Sexy Farmer 8 KB :Unwither_Ring_Box.png (file) Thanks Sexy Farmer 08:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Fueling Farm Vehicles and Basic Info Article I was browsing through the uncategorised pages and I noticed Fueling_Farm_Vehicles_and_Basic_Info. I thought of putting a deletion tag in there so that you and the other admins would notice. However, it doesn't really fit any of the criteria of the Deletion policy. Can you take a look at the page and perhaps merge it with Fuel or delete or make sure it 'fits in' somewhere? Gakhaas 04:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Theboy1001! I didn't know I could rename misspelled indexes by moving them. Sexy Farmer 22:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Spam Topic The topic Upgrade my Farm needs to be deleted! - User: Rule 1 - 13:41 15th February IRC Hey, please go on the IRC right now link. There is something I would like to talk to you about. Ajraddatz Talk 17:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Seeds Page I am baffled as to how to fix this...but the Bamboo entry on the Seeds table is not functioning right. Help! :P Usakoi 01:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind. Reverted last edit on the Seeds Table and it seems to have fixed the error. :) Usakoi 14:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: RfA Thank you so much! I feel special! Usakoi 04:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) petville 3 dogs i found in petville 3 dogs and on the top of window there was farville sign, I found 3 of them end got white little puppy! but not in farmville! please write dog release data in farmville :) Category:Administrator's talk pages IRC Meeting Hello all administrators of the FarmVille wiki! There is an optional IRC meeting for all administrators on #wikia-farmville at 9:00 AM MST. I'm sorry, but you will need to translate that time into your time zone. The meeting will be mainly to discuss important wiki issues, such as where we want to be in a year, etc. Also, I think that it is a wonderful chance to get to know some other administrators. See Project:IRC for information on how to join. Happy editing, Ajraddatz (bot)(Talk) 00:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Requests for adminship Hey, please check out the Project:Requests for adminship. We have a candidate :) Ajraddatz Talk 19:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Co-Op vs. Co-op Hi, on FarmVille they spell it Co-op ("Join their Co-op"). Maybe we should stick to their spelling? Ackermann 10:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. Ackermann 14:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC)